


Alerted

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The noise told him Sam and John were back from their hunt. Too bad that is all it told them.





	Alerted

**Author's Note:**

> Alludes to possible future incest, Drinking, No Ages Given.
> 
> Written as part of a meme **_3: "Laughter and talking, the tick of chopsticks." - Ted Kooser_**

Laughter and talking, the tick of chopsticks was what woke him in the middle of the night. He was supposed to be alone. His dad and Sam had gone out on a hunt together, to try to form some type of bond, other than animosity.

Still he was surprised to see his dad and little brother half naked and obviously drunk off their ass.

"DEAN! W-we killed a... a... what did we kill?" Sam asked his father, clearly hoping the man could remember what he couldn't.

"A monster," John replied with a shrug.

"A monster. Dad poked it, and it went pop. It po-pped like a 'loon. Drink, Dean, drink."

Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Did you get any blood on you?" he asked seriously. He knew they were supposed to hunt a Fezuul, which had a tendency to explode. He had heard tales of people feeling intoxicated after being exposed to the monster's blood. So, he had no way of knowing if it was the The Boilermakers they were downing or the blood.

"It sparkeled, like disco ball," the younger man explained merrily.

"The blood?" he had not heard of it causing hallucinations.

"Yeash, wanted to taster it. Dad said no," he pouted.

"Give you boobs," his dad replied seriously, as he peered in his empty bottle mournfully.

Dean rubbed his temples more, as delicious as the food smelled, he needed to get the pair to bed before things went too far. "Okay then, no new boobs or injuries, let's get you two to bed."

"Is that an offer, son?" his dad asked as he stood and stumbled toward him.

Dean blinked at his dad, he could not remember there being any talk about an aphrodisiac side effect ever mentioned in connection to the Fezuul's blood.

"Share dad, he said he would take _us_ ," he grumbled and stood to stalk Dean as well.

"Oh, hell no," Dean yelped and ran from the room and locking himself in the bathroom. He called Bobby, left a message, and prayed for the man to save him. He loved his brother and Dad. Hell, he would probably be open to having sex with one or both of them, but there was no way he was up for having sex with them while they were drunk/stoned. 

~Fin~


End file.
